


Morning like this

by letsriottogether



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Morning Routines, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsriottogether/pseuds/letsriottogether
Summary: Their day just couldn't start better.





	Morning like this

She’s awoken by the smell of fresh coffee that’s coming from kitchen. She’s lying on her belly, face pressed into the white sheets, her naked body covered only in the middle. She turns her head towards the window and squints her eyes, as the sun rays shine directly at her, stretching her arms and legs in the process.  
“Good morning, sleepyhead,” he greets her with a chuckle and sits down next to her head, holding a cup of miraculous dark liquid in his hand, while the other one drifts to her bare back, slowly caressing her milky skin in lazy circles, making her shiver. She turns around and he laughs as her reply is interrupted by a huge yawn. She props her head against her hand and smiles at Valery, all ruffled hair, no glasses, clad in just a pair of shorts.  
“Do I smell coffee?” she asks innocently and he hands her the cup without words. His hand is now going up and down her arm, while his eyes cannot tear away from her auburn hair, the morning sun painting a red aura like a burning sky at the end of a day.  
“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” he asks barely audible, words leaving his lips without him even realizing at first. She laughs and eyes him amusedly, while sipping on the hot coffee.  
“Valery Aleksievich, you must be delirious after last night,” With the last gulp she sets the cup down on the carpet, and as much as she’s trying to wave it off as a teenage compliment, she cannot help but feel the warmth spreading through skin. He shifts further away, only to be able to lean closer to her in a better way.  
“Oh that I definitely am. The things you make me do… Almost if I was twenty again,” he replies, his tone changing into a husky low voice. He takes her face in his hands and starts planting soft kisses everywhere where he can reach while whispering:  
“But you are beautiful, Ulana. So beautiful,” and suddenly his lips are on hers, not hesitating for even a smallest moment, deepening the kiss. The world spins around her, the warmth completely taking over her, slowly turning into a burning fire. She can’t help but moan, as the memories of previous night come flashing back in her mind. He starts to slowly push her on her back, laying his body close to hers, lips slowly trailing from her mouth to her jaw, down her neck, in tandem with his hand that is now getting dangerously close to where she would want him the most.  
In that very moment, some strange weight suddenly jumps on her stomach, making her gasp for air as she yelps in surprise.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Valera sighs in frustration, resting his forehead against Ulana’s. They both turn their eyes to Sasha, who has happily laid herself down on Ulana’s lower belly, one paw sprawled out to them, kneading and purring in the process, looking almost triumphant.  
“Told you she was jealous, aren’t you, Sasha?” Ulana says and pets the cat, rubbing her behind her ear. Then suddenly she laughs, her head collapsing back at the mattress. Valery is cleary confused.  
“What? What is it?”  
“Never in my lifetime would I think that at 40 years old, my sex life would be controlled by a cat,” she stops laughing and looks at Valera, who’s grinning like a mad man. Sure, they could just push the cat away, but they both felt it would be almost an act of outraging old ancient gods.  
Valery looked around the room and couldn’t remember the last time it felt so homey, so comfortable and warm. Apart from their clothes scattered around the floor from their rather abrupt and passionate evening, the space was tidy and neat in a way only woman’s hand can do. Her traces were everywhere, her slippers at the closet, bathrobe in the color of dark red that looked so damn good on her (especially if there was nothing underneath), hanging from a hook on the wall, right next to his blue one. This was so her, the small rituals, the order in things that he has noticed helped her calm down when she was nervous.  
When Sasha has already decided it was enough of human contact, Ulana departed to the bathroom for a moment to freshen up and put on his old shirt he lent her the first time she stayed over. Since then, it sort of became her shirt, as he found it incredibly sexy seeing her in it. Also, when she would go home to Minsk, he would keep it under her pillow, smelling her unique smell of orchids before he would fall asleep. Even though she already had some of her clothes at his place permanently, this shirt was somehow special, marking the beginnings of their relationship.

When she sat down at the kitchen table, there were already two plates with scrambled eggs and fresh bread, and she realized how hungry she was, happily taking the fork to start eating. Valery emerged from the bedroom with her cup she left on the floor, refilling it with fresh coffee and putting it down on the table, placing quick kiss on her temple. He loved cooking for her, taking care of her, even though she liked to pretend she could live on bread and water for months. And then when he would be standing at the stove, cooking some meal, she would just inconspicuously appear at his side, kissing his cheek, pressing her body to his to distract him, while the spoon in her hand would dip into the pot so she could taste what is hiding behind this wonderful smell that flooded the whole apartment. And if he would notice and have some witty remark, she would just grin, take one more bite and smack his bum, while dancing away to the room.  
The conversation at the table was light and merry as usual, planning their day together, as the weather seemed to be sunny all day. Ulana hasn’t seen much of Moscow so far, because most of their plans ended just a few steps from the kitchen table they made them at - in the bed. Or sofa. Or anywhere else, basically. 

Valery would love to take her to the bank of Volga, stroll along, show her some of his favourite places, maybe grab something to eat at this small bistro he came across few days before, not far away from the Institute he worked for. And if the weather would turn bad, maybe they could go to some concert, enjoy a bit of Moscow social life. His thoughts were interrupted by Ulana standing up, taking the dishes and heading for the sink, another of their rituals. Valery stood up as well, went to a bookshelf standing on the ride side of the room, turning on the old gramophone, re-adjusting the needle to the edge of the vinyl record. Quiet beat starts playing from the speakers and he turns around to Ulana, curious what will happen. At first it’s almost unnoticeable, hesitant, and suddenly her hips start swinging a bit more. He chuckles and shakes his head, this woman is simply unbelievable. She hears him, he knows she does, and she looks over her shoulder, mischievous grin on her face as she dries up the dishes. One step to the left, and she goes on her tiptoes, reaching all the way up to the shelves where the plates belong. That would be fine, he’s used to her teasing, but as the shirt moves up with her, her completely naked bum shows, no panties, nothing.  
“Oh, you’re such a tease,” he growls and moves to her, few quick steps and he’s standing at her back, pressing her to him. She’s still writhing to the rhythm of the music, which has inevitable effects on him. He can feel his cheeks turning red, as blood rushes through his veins, his arm wrapped around her waist, pushing her even closer, her lovely bottom pressed exactly against his erection.  
“Oh my, so I take it you like me dancing?” she whispers playfully, but he can hear how her breath hitches in her throat, how she swallows nervously in anticipation.  
“I love it when you dance,” he mumbles and presses his lips to her neck, just under hear earlobe, making her gasp.  
“We wanted to go outside,” she protests weakly and doesn’t know why, because the last thing she wants is him to stop.  
“Mhmmmm,” he mutters, as his other hand starts to travel down, almost reaching the lower hem of the shirt. But she doesn’t want to give in so easily, so she turns around, pressing her lips against his in a passionate hungry kiss. Their moans fill the room, the vinyl record already at its end. 

Valery slides his hand down, cupping her thigh and lifting her leg up. It’s like a reflex, she immediately wraps it around his middle, opening wide to him, while her fingers gently push down on the fabric of his pants, freeing him. She takes him in her hand, pumps once, twice and a low growl escapes Valery’s throat, warning her to stop before the real fun begins. His palm rests on her inner thigh, caressing it, then moves to her center, fingers sliding all the way up and down, finding her already wet and ready. He feels a bit of shame for skipping any foreplay, and makes a mental note to make it up to her the next time.  
“Valera, please…” she sighs softly, with a hint of impatience and it’s all it takes for him to push her higher against the kitchen counter, sliding into her. Her other leg immediately goes up and round his waist, bringing him closer, deeper.  
His hand is on her breast now, kneading it, caressing it, and she undoes the buttons quickly, revealing her soft smooth skin to his touch. She moans louder, as his thumb encircles her nipple, causing him to thrust harder into her. His mouth is on hers, and she can feel herself getting close to the edge. Impatient, hungry for release, her hand sneaks down between them in order to rub her sensitive bundle of nerves. This cockiness of hers never cease to amaze him, but soon all thoughts leave his mind. She comes hard, calling his name, head thrown back, her breasts exposed, her core tight around him. It takes one, two hard thrusts and he’s flying over the edge as well, spilling himself into her.

Their breathing is hard and heavy, as Ulana rests her head against his shoulder, content and tired smile on her face. His fingers are drawing light shapes on her back, following the curve of her spine, his nose buried in her hair. Oh how his heart aches for this incredible woman.  
Suddenly, her body shakes with a small laugh.  
“Valery?”  
“Mhm?”  
“Sasha’s asleep, wanna go again?”

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to everyone for all your comments, critics and encouragement, it means a lot to me.  
> This is just a small something, maybe AU, maybe just a moment from their time together, no KGB or exploding reactors to solve. I might use later for adding another short stories and drabbles.


End file.
